Karakuri Burst
by AliceHysteria
Summary: Len has captured Rin, and has taken her to her cell. What will happen once inside? Will love find a way? Read and find out! Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Len, Rin, or the Karakuri series.
1. Chapter 1

Karakuri Burst

Len was leading his captive down to her cell. His captive also happened to be his twin sister. He walked her into her dark, cold cell. It had no windows, and was completely soundproof. Cut off from the rest of the world. Rin grumbled a bit about how lonely it would be.  
"Can't I have a room with windows? Or some flowers? This is no place for a woman of my stature to be." She said with her head held high.  
"You have no stature, you're a ruthless murderer." Len said while closing the cell door.  
"Come on Lenny, you can't think of your wonderful twin like that." Rin said smiling.  
She slid her hand over his chest.  
"You still love me, and want me." She whispered.  
Rin knew how to work men, she had been doing it since she was 14. Now 20, and having costumers every night, she was almost an expert. She loved working her magic on her brother.  
"No I don't want you." He tried to sound confident, but instead his voice came out as a hoarse whisper. Trying more to convince himself then her.  
Rin smirked, knowing full well that she was in control. She ran her hand up and down his leg, her hand going dangerously close to where he wanted her most before slipping away.  
"Still don't want me lieutenant?" Rin asked him softly.  
"No, I don't." Len whispered through his labored breath.  
"Then why aren't you stopping me?" his counterpart asked, while unbuttoning his trench coat.  
Len gave no response as his twin sister undid the belt that kept his coat together. His coat opened up, revealing a white long sleeve dress shirt, a red tie, and red pants. Rin smiled, and ran her hands up to his shoulders, down his arms, getting rid of his coat. She also tossed his hat away.  
She pushed him onto her small bed, and took off his shoes and socks. When she was done she traveled her hands up his legs to his chest. Rin climbed onto him, straddling him, her hot core on his hard shaft. He moaned at the contact. Rin smiled, knowing she was winning.  
"This is a very easy win." Rin whispered into Len's ear, her diligent fingers unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Who said this game was over dear sister?" Len asked her, before grabbing her wrists, and flipping them over.  
His twin took a moment to realize what happened, she tried to release her wrists from their warm imprisonment. Failing at it, Rin smiled up at her younger brother.  
"Are you ruining my fun already? I thought I could have more fun with you." She said mockingly, her lips in a small pout.  
"I'm not stopping it, just changing the field." Len said softly against her cheek.  
Rin shivered at his hot breath on her already hot skin. Len smirked at her, his hand sliding down her arm to the top of her dress. He saw his counterpart bite her lip to hold back a soft moan. Len's fingers traced the black lace that bordered her blood red dress, his lips kissing her jaw line.  
He licked her parted lips, Rin let out a shaky breath. Her younger twin put his tongue in her mouth, placing his lips on hers. She greedily kissed back, moving her mouth with his. Len let out a moan as Rin moved her tongue against the roof of his mouth.  
The lieutenant moved his hands to wrap around her waist, the bloody killer arms wrapping around his neck. The insane girl under him pulled him closer to her, picking up her hips, connecting their groins. They moaned into each others mouths. Len pulled away from her, he heard his sister whimper under him.  
"Let's get rid of the unnecessary clothes shall we?" Len said, pulling her white kimono up.  
Rin sat up taking off the plain white kimono, her younger twin noticed a bandage on her right elbow. He placed his hand over it, he noticed his older sibling close her eyes. Len sighed, and kissed her softly. The killer looked up at him her eyes filled with lust, and a bit of fear.  
"I won't hurt you Rin, unless you want me to." the young lieutenant said with a smile.  
"You could never hurt me. "Rin said, a smirk grazing her lips.  
Len kissed her again, this time with passion that she happily responded to. Len pulled away, and climbed down her front. He stopped at her thighs his hands ran up and down her long legs. He unclipped her stocking holders with his teeth, making quick work the bothersome clothes. Rin felt his teeth scrape along her inner thigh, she moaned at the contact.  
The younger twin continued with his task till he could pull her stockings off. He licked her now bare legs slowly, from the bottom of her foot to the top of her thigh. He did this twice to both legs. His captive withering under him. His fingers grazed her hot core as they moved up, pushing the bottom of the dress around her waist.  
"No underwear Rin?" Len asked with a smirk.  
"I had a customer tonight. I don't have a bra on ether." She said with a smile.  
Len moaned softy at the confession, something that didn't go unnoticed to Rin.  
"Getting hard brother?" She asked seductively.  
Len pushed a finger into her wet core faster then she thought he would, Rin arched her back in surprise.  
"Len!" The insane killer yelled breathlessly at him.  
"Getting wet sister?" The young lieutenant asked, as he moved his finger inside her.  
Rin glared at him briefly before closing her eyes and releasing a deep moan. Len smiled, moving up to her chest he moved the top of her dress out of his way. He licked her rosy pink bud, making her moan louder. Placing his teeth around the bud, he bit down and pulled.  
"Ah! Len!" She screamed, arching her back and pushing her breast into his mouth.  
Len greedily took it sucking hard, while nipping and biting on and around her nipple. His unused hand kneading her other breast, pinching and pulling at her nipple.  
"Mmmmhmm Len! Ah! More! Mmmha!" Rin yelled in pleasure.  
Len knew she was about to cum, he released her breast from his mouth. Stopping both of his hands, he brought the fingers that were inside her up to his mouth. Rin moaned in frustration, watching him. Her twin licked his sister's juices off his fingers, before placing them in his mouth. The killer under him blushed a bit.  
"Why did you stop?" Rin asked breathlessly.  
The lieutenant slipped his fingers out of his mouth, looking at her with lustful eyes.  
"So I can do this." Len said before bringing his head down, between her legs.  
Rin's eyes widened, in all her years as a prostitute no one has ever done that to her. Len closed his eyes, licking the front of her folds. Rin moaned softly, as her witty twin pushed his tongue through her folds. He placed long licks along the source of her wetness. His hands spread her thighs out more, leaving more of her core at his mercy. Len licked around his sister's entrance, teasing her.  
"Mmmmhmmm, Len stop teasing." Rin moaned out.  
Len smiled, this was the only time she would ever beg. He dove his tongue into her tight wetness, Rin let out a loud moan as she arched her back. Her captor moved his tongue in and out of her slowly. His captive gripped the covers of her bed, the pleasure almost reaching it's peek. The one eyed lieutenant pulled his tongue out of her, replacing them with his fingers. He placed his mouth on her clit and sucked hard, rubbing his tongue ageist it.  
"Ah! Mmmmha! Len! L-Len! I-I'm gonna cum!" Rin yelled out to her twin before she violently came.  
Len lapped it all up, before removing his face and fingers from her core. He watched his lovely sister come down from her high. Stands of loose hair was scattered along her pillow, her skin flushed and sweaty, her eyes glazed over with lust and love. Len kissed the one eyed killer, before unzipping her dress and tossing it to the floor.  
When Rin had come down from her high, she flipped them over, so she was on top of him. Len smiled up at her, she took out the flower in her hair, along with the ribbon that kept her hair up. Her hair fell down in ribbons around her shoulders. Len noticed that her hair had gotten longer, even longer then his. He ran his fingers through her silk like hair.  
"It's longer." He said to her.  
"I had to grow it out, my master made me." Rin said, her voice almost braking.  
"Sshhh I'm here." Len whispered.  
Rin regained her self, and smiled insanely.  
"I have a job to do right?" Rin whispered, unbuttoning his shirt.  
Len smiled up at her, Rin bent down licking the skin she exposed. The young man under her groaned in pleasure, her hands making quite work of the shirt. Len sat up taking off his shirt, and throwing to the floor. The young woman above him pushed him back down, before unbuttoning his pants with her teeth.  
The red eyed murder unzipped and pulled down her captors pants. She tossed the red pants behind her, then focused on her prize. Slowly Rin pulled Len's boxers down freeing he's member from its imprisonment. Rin's eyes widened a bit, she didn't know her younger brother was this big. She blushed slightly before taking the 9 inch throbbing member into her hand. Rin moved her hand up and down his shaft slowly.  
"Mmmmhhmm...Rin..." Her brother moaned out.  
The insane woman stroked Len's shaft faster, occasionally rubbing her thumb against the tip of the head. She lowered her head to the tip of his hard member, placing the head of it in her mouth.  
"Ah!" Len yelled out in surprise.  
Rin removed her hand from her brother's length, replacing it with her mouth. Slowly she sucked the hard flesh, wondering what noises her blue eye captor would make.  
"Mmmmmhaa...Rin...faster...mmmha...please!" Len said breathlessly.  
Rin happily obliged, lowering her head down to the base of his erection and back to the tip. She moved her head quickly, Len bucked into her mouth at the sheer pleasure of it. She lightly bit the base, and scrapped her teeth up his rock hard shaft.  
"Rin!" Len called as he came into her mouth.  
She greedily swallowed his load. Len pulled her back up to him, he kissed her hard and passionately. She tangled her fingers in his golden hair, kissing her twin back. The lieutenant's tongue entered the insane killer's mouth. He flipped them over so he was on top once more, his mouth never leaving hers. Rin moaned as she felt his member at her entrance.  
"Since you're not a virgin, I can do what I want." He said after his mouth left hers.  
"Your still one." Rin said with a teasing smile.  
He thrust into her fast and hard, she arched her back her front pressing against his. Letting out a low groan Len started to pound into his sister. Rin let out loud moans, she yelled his name, and made small mew sounds.  
"Mmmmmhhaaaa...oh! Len!...mmmmm...faster!" Rin called out to him.  
Len roughly grabbed her hips, slightly picking her up, and then slamming her back down. Their skin was drenched in sweat, his chest rubbing against hers. He captured her lips in a heated kiss. The killer kissed back, scraping her nails down his back. The lieutenant let out a small hiss, as he felt his sister's walls close and pulse around him.  
"Len! I'm gonna cum! Oh Len!" Rin cried out in a horse, lust filled voice.  
"Oh baby! I'm gonna cum too! Rin! Ah!" Len yelled out to the heavens, his voice matching his captives.  
Rin kissed her twin with all the lust and passion she had, he kissed back rubbing his tongue on the roof of her mouth. That was all she needed, she came violently her screams muffled by the lieutenant's mouth.  
The younger twin felt her walls squeeze his member tightly, her wetness overflowing. The feeling of her walls clamp around him tightly in a sea of her juices brought him over the edge. He called out her name, though it was muffled by Rin's swollen lips.  
They basked in the after glow, till they regained some sanity back. Len looked down at his flushed twin, he smiled and kissed her sweetly. Before the killer could react his lips left hers. The lieutenant pulled out of his captive, and laid down next to her. Her captor wrapping an arm around her waist, Rin looked at him with a smile upon her face.  
"Best sex I've ever had." Rin said, cuddling up to his chest.  
"Me too." Len whispered, kissing her forehead.  
"Len, you were a virgin." Rin giggled out.  
"I was not a virgin Rin." Len said with irritation.  
"Yes you were. I've had sex with virgins before, they acted the same way you did." Rin whispered, looking away from her brother.  
Len placed a finger under her chin, lifting her head up so she would look at him. The killer had tears running down her cheek, her blood red eye shinning with unshed tears. Len instantly felt a pang in his heart.  
"I know you hated being a prostitute, but you're with me now. I won't let anyone hurt you." Len promised with his heart and soul.  
Rin smiled, hiding her face in his chest.  
"Good, I need my brother to protect me." Rin said, her voice a bit muffled.  
Len felt her smile, and smiled as well. He held her close to him, soon they both drifted off to the dream world.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: Okay, I have no idea why people are fallowing this story. It was a one-shot people! In the 'completed' section, why are you guys fallowing it? But since people seam to think that I will continue this, I have written another chapter for you guys. If you guys want me to turn it into a story just tell me. I love all the reviews including the favorites and fallows.)**_

Rin was the first to awake, her blood red orb scanning the room. The light was still on meaning no one had come in for Len yet. She looked at her sleeping lover next to her.  
'He looks so peaceful' Rin thought.  
She grazed her hand across his cheek, feeling his soft skin. His eye fluttered open, his ocean blue orb filled with sleep. Len's eye landed on the golden haired beauty, he smiled.  
"Good morning Rin." The lieutenant said happily.  
"Len it hasn't even been dark yet." Rin said teasingly.  
Len looked at a watch on his wrist that Rin hadn't noticed before. The killer heard her lover groan, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her twin responded back passionately. Before things got to heated the insane women pulled away, smiling while she untangled herself from him.  
"You have to go soon don't you?" Rin said as more of a statement then a question.  
She started to climb out of the small bed when her brother wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. His lips brushed her ear.  
"I don't want to leave you." Len said as he nuzzled her head.  
She giggled, her smile that of the insane.  
"I'll be fine. If the night guard tries to touch me I'll call for you." She curled up into his chest. "You always know when I'm in danger." Rin whispered.  
Len placed his fingers under his twin sister's chin, lifting her head up. He placed a sweet kiss upon her soft cherry red lips. Pulling away before she could respond he playfully hit the inside of her thigh, ushering her off to take a shower.  
"I won't be here when you get out, but I'll clean up the room for you." Len said as his captive looked at him with a sad eye.  
He placed one last heated kiss on her lips before telling her where the bath was located. The lieutenant quickly put on his clothes, making sure he looked like he didn't just have sex 30 minutes ago. He proceeded to fix his sister's bed then folded her clothes. Len walked into the bath area, seeing his lover in the soaking tub with her eye closed.  
"Rin I'm going to place your clothes next to your shoes." Len called to his twin.  
"Alright knock on the door when you leave." Rin said without opening her eye.  
Len noticed that her bandages were off. Her neck was dark red and bruised in some places, her right elbow was burned, and the left side of her face was bruised like her neck. Len was sickened at the horrible things that married his lovers skin.  
The saddened lieutenant walked over to the insane women, brushing her wet hair out of her face with his long fingers. Her bloody eye opened and looked at her captor. With her bandage removed Len could see her empty eye socket. He kissed her bruised cheek, Rin giggled before smiling at him.  
"I love you." The insane killer said to her twin.  
"I love you too." Her counterpart said back to her.  
Rin giggled and ushered him out of the bath area as he did to her only 15 minutes ago. Len walked out of the bath area a few seconds before his commander walk into the room. Placing his gloves back on his hands, the lieutenant knocked on the bath door as Rin instructed then left. The night guard was Kaito, a lieutenant who was a couple years older then Len.  
"Lieutenant Kagamine report!" Commander Megurine shouted at the young lieutenant.  
Len instantly saluted, while standing at attention.  
"Ma'am the Karakuri Killer has been stable, nothing to report ma'am." Len said using his diaphragm to speak.  
"Where is the Karakuri Killer now!" His commander asked.  
"Ma'am she is in the bathing area ma'am."  
"Dismissed."

_**(((Read the damn author note!)))**_

Rin wrapped a towel around herself, and drained the water out of the soak tub. She heard a knock on the bath door, she looked at it confused. Her brother had already signaled to her that he was leaving, the killer held the towel tighter around herself.  
"Yes?" She called out.  
"Karakuri you have 5 minutes to finish your bathing! If you are not out by then I will come in!" Said a strong yet alluring male voice.  
Rin blinked a few times then went about wrapping her wounds. She flinched when her fingers swiped across the raw part of her arm, recalling the painful memory. Tears threatened to spill out of her eye. She finished dressing her elbow, and had begun on the left side of her face, when Kaito walked in unannounced.  
Rin simply finished covering the bruises on her pail face, then turned to look at him. He showed no emotion, much like her in this situation. The beautifully insane women started to wrap her irritated neck. Once done she slipped off the towel, hanging it up to dry on the towel rack. She laughed like the insane person she was when she saw the dark blush on Kaito's face.  
"Don't tell me you've never seen a bare woman before." Rin laughed out.  
"I...um...well...uh..." Kaito stuttered out.  
Rin could only laugh more. Doubling over in fits of crazy laughter.  
"Are all of you military people virgins?" Rin asked once she regained her breath.  
She was still in a fit of giggles, but she wasn't almost dying of laughter anymore. Kaito was looking at her questioningly.  
"What do you mean by that?" He asked, his voice a little more firm then a few minutes ago.  
"Nothing. I was teasing the day guard too." Rin stated as she put on her dress and stockings. After clipping her stockings to her holders, she gazed at the lieutenant looking at her.  
"Shouldn't you wear something under?" He asked.  
"I don't have any underwear or bras." The killer said while putting her hair back up. She placed her rose on the side of her bun, keeping her hair from falling.  
Kaito was close to asking the commander to have someone else watch the killer. He leaned against the wall, waiting for her to finish. Rin walked over to him, as he was standing next to her shoes. She held onto him while slipping her feet into their respective shoes. The women classified as insane walked out of the restrooms, and laid on her bed.  
"As much as I'd like you to suffer I have to feed you. What do you want to eat?" Kaito asked her with a low growl.  
"I'll have some sushi with a bowl of white rice." Rin said as if through reflex.  
Kaito nodded, and radioed the cook as to what she wanted. Kaito watched as the Karakuri Killer started to skip around the room as if dancing.  
"What are you doing?" The lieutenant asked her.  
"Dancing." Rin responded as if it was obvious.  
She continued tripping over unfamiliar steps, until she got annoyed of it. She turned to Kaito, practically glaring daggers at him.  
"Can I have some music? I can't practice with out any music." Rin stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"No" Kaito answered while shaking his head.  
"Why not?" The insane women asked, her voice a low growl.  
"You can't have anything in here then what we provide you." The lieutenant answered simply.  
"Then provide me with music!" Rin practically yelled out.  
"I can't!" The man yelled at her.  
Rin, finally figuring defeat, puffed out her cheeks and sat on her bed. Kaito was amazed at her transitions. First she didn't have a care in the world, then she was alluring, next she was demanding, and now she's like a child. It gave him a headache. She truly was one of the insane.

_**(((I'm serious! Read the damn author note!)))**_

Len laid in his soft bed, daydreaming. He had tried to sleep since he was tired as hell, but he couldn't find the position to sleep. He finally gave up, and just daydreamed instead. The young lieutenant got his head out of the clouds when he heard a knock on his door.  
"Oh Len~!" A sing song male voice called to him.  
"Go away Gakupo!" Len responded.  
"No! I want to ask you about your hot prisoner!" The voice whined.  
An irritated Len Kagamine answered the door, letting the purple haired samurai in. Gakupo looked his friend up and down, that's when Len remembered that he was only in his night shorts. Muttering an apology, the witty twin rumbled though his drawers trying to find something to put on.  
"You should really invest in a different night outfit." Gakupo said, while sitting on Len's queen size bed.  
"Why? No one is ever in my room, and I change before I step out." Len responded.  
"True, well how was your new job as day guard to the Karakuri?" Gakupo asked with full interest.  
"It was fine, just another guard job." Len said unexcitedly, still focused on finding a shirt to put on.  
Gakupo gasped in shock.  
"Len! How can you not see how beautifully alluring she is?" The purple haired playboy asked his friend.  
"I can't see that she's quite pretty, but unlike you I wouldn't bed her." Len said, rather ironically.  
"You know she has a reputation of being quite the slut. Some say that she even does erotic dancing." Gakupo said, off in a world of his own.  
"I've heard the rumors, and she wouldn't be interested in a playboy like you." Len answered Gakupo, while slipping on an old shirt and pants.  
"The soldiers that have had encounters with her say that she'll tease them, and walk to them seductively. She's even grabbed some of them." Gakupo said before grabbing a soda from Len's mini fridge, and taking a sip.  
'That doesn't sound like my sister.' Len thought, thinking of his playful twin. He turned to face Gakupo, now that he was dressed.  
"Others say that she'll get close to you, then laugh like a mad person." The samurai said, while finishing the stolen soda.  
'That sounds more like her.' Len thought. "She's supposed to be mad rem- Hey! That's my soda!" Len yelled at him.  
Gakupo laughed at the lateness of his friend. Crushing the now empty can before tossing it into the trash can.  
"It's your fault for not noticing me open your fridge." The military playboy responded, laughing all the while.  
Len groaned, laying down on his bed. He gazed at the wall clock above the door, it was 12:00AM he had 6 more hours to try to sleep. Gakupo was now rummaging through Len's snack supply.  
"Gakupo I hate to be a bad host, but why aren't you asleep?" Len asked his only friend, covering his eye with his arm.  
"Because I want to know if the Karakuri tried anything with you. I'm working for you on your days off remember? I want to know if she'll make me bed her." Gakupo said while eating Len's last eggplant.  
"She didn't try anything with me, besides if you bed her then commander will have your head." Len muttered not paying attention to the sex drive rabbit he calls a friend.  
"Yeah, but that I'll die happy. I'm sure the whore is loose though." Len's friend said in response.  
Len removed his arm from his eye, glaring at his friend. He spotted the half eaten eggplant in the samurai's hands.  
"Stop taking my food!" Len yelled at him.  
"You're the only one here with good food, and you know how to cook." Gakupo wined.  
"Well I'm not going to have anything to cook if you keep eating my supplies!" Len growled out.  
"Alright I'll stop, when I'm done with this eggplant." The playboy said, stuffing the rest of the eggplant into his mouth.  
"Gakupo get out, I have work in a few hours." Len told his purple haired friend.  
"Alright, but I'll be back tomorrow." And with that Gakupo left Len alone.  
Len looked up the ceiling, having nothing to do now. He decided on trying to sleep again. He spent the rest of the night tossing and turning with no sleep. His lover doing the exact same in her cell.  
'I want my twin with me.' They both thought to each other.

_**(A\N: Ha! I have bothered your reading twice! Now read! If you guys want me to make it a story then just PM me or review, telling me to do so. However till then this is now a two-shot in the 'completed' section. Bye guys! -hands out cookies- ^.^)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Karakuri Burst 3

(A/N: T^T you guys make my day! Every review has been so positive and encouraging! I'm making this a story for all ya'll! Ya'll deserve this chapter! To you guys! T^T)

Len got up an hour before he normally did, figuring that it was no use staying in bed. Striping off his clothes, the young one eyed man stepped into the bathroom. Starting the water he slid his eye patch off. When the water reached lukewarm the one eyed lieutenant stepped under the shower head. He filled up a bucket, before pouring over himself.

The young blonde poured some soap in his hands, then lathered it over his body. Len imagined he was washing away his sins. Between falling in love with his twin all those years ago, letting them take her away, and finally making his sister his. He wished it was all gone.

"Don't wish that again." Len said to himself.

The military guard felt hot tears prick his eyes. The younger Kagamine didn't want to loose his dear sister again. Regaining his sanity, Len filled up a bucket with water once more. Water splashed on his head, rinsing all the soap off. Once done he shut off the water, while wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Why do men always do that?" Len heard a lovely voice ask.

The lieutenant's head turned to the source of the silk like voice. He was scared out of his skin when he saw Rin standing at the bath door.

"Rin! What the hell are you doing here!?" Len practically yelled.

Rin's blood red orb widened in horror.

"Shhhh! Do you want me to get caught!?" Rin whispered harshly.

"How didn't you get caught?" Len asked his stealthy twin.

"Kaito fell asleep." The obviously insane women answered her over worried brother. Her silky voice calm once more.

"And you left because~?" The military guard asked.

"I was bored, so it was ether come to you." The killer said while slowly walking to him.

"Or seduce Kaito." She said in a low husky voice, Len thought it suited her well.

Rin got closer to her twin, her chest almost touching his.

"Rin, you have to go back." Len's voice came out ruff.

"Why?" The alluring women said with a pout, while running her fingers over his still dripping chest.

"Because if you get caught in here I'll be fired." Len breathed out.

The less insane twin grabbed his sister's hands. Bringing her closer to him. Rin's covered chest pressed against his bare wet one.

"And you will be moved away, my dear Rin." Her brother breathed into her ears.

Len straightened up and moved back a step. Yet he hadn't let go of her hands, they were still above her head. The insane women pulled her hands down, her unsuspecting twin being brought back down as well. He pressed against her once again. Her captives face was just centimeters away from hers. Rin quickly captured his soft lips with her rosy ones in a heated kiss. Len released her pale hands in order to wrap his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him, while running his warm tongue across her sweet lips.

"Lieutenant!" A loud voice came through his door.

Rin pulled away from her lover, frightened. Len ushered her to hide, she ran and hid under the lieutenant bed. Said lieutenant smiled at her childish antics. A loud bang was heard from the door.

"Lieutenant Kagamine! Damn it lieutenant answer me!" A furious voice yelled at him.

He knew who it was immediately. Len opened his door, just wide enough to have his commander step in. Instead the pink haired women stomped her way in before looking around. She turned to Len with fire in her eyes.

"Where is she?!" The commander yelled at the young man.

"Who ma'am?" Len asked, although he had an idea of who.

"The damn killer!" She griped.

"Ma'am I never saw her in here Ma'am." The witty twin said, lying through his teeth.

"A soldier saw her come in here." Commander Megurine said, while looking around the room.

"Ma'am I never saw her in here. I was in the bath area ma'am." Len replied to the searching commander.

Luka took one look at the blonde's wet hair, and the water droplets sliding down his chest to the towel around his waist. She knew he wasn't lying. She quit her searching, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright the solider could have picked out the wrong room. You're in the clear this time lieutenant." His leading officer announced, then turned on her heals and ran out to capture the killer.

Len let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. After closing his dorm door, he glanced to his bed. Slowly walking to the side of the queen size bed. Lieutenant Kagamine sighed, before sitting down on the cold tile floor. Len's back was against the side of the bed, he covered his eye with his arm.

Rin poked her head out from under the plush bed, her one red orb filled with concern. She crawled out, not making a sound. The killer had incredibly silent. When she lightly touched her brother's arm, Rin felt him jolt a bit. Len visibly calmed down when his twin softly kissed his cheek.

He hadn't moved his arm however. So his twin softly took hold of his arm, and moved it away from his face. The one eyed guard hadn't opened his eye yet.

"Len?" Rin questioned softly.

Rin straddled his waist, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Len in response simply wrung his arms around her waist. He held her close, as if she was disappear if he didn't.

"Len, I'm not going anywhere. Not without you." The psychopathic woman told her twin.

She already knew what was bothering him. The more logical twin loosened his death grip on his sister. He placed his hands on her cheeks, framing her face.

"Rin we can't keep doing this. If someone catches us we will be killed, I won't be able to save you. Not this time." Len told his lover.

Rin was silent for a moment, then her face lit up. She took hold of her brother's hands, and held then close to her. The insane girl kissed her brother, while wrapping her arms around his neck once more. When she pulled away, she was as happy as a child in a candy factory.

"I've been waiting for you to say that!" Rin squealed happily.

Len looked at his insane love for a moment. He was terribly confused.

"Rin what are you talking about?" Len asked her, slightly worried.

Rin's smile grew.

"I have the perfect escape plan." Rin said with pride.

(A/N: Alright that's good for now, I'm just kinda making this up as I go along. Sorry is short this time. Review and I'll give you cookies! Bye guys!)


End file.
